Giving Up
by SmileAtInsanity
Summary: I FNALLY GOT IT TO WORK!!!! ahem errrr yeah. This story's bout Dib, Dib's not happy he is thinking bad things. Pg-13 for suicidal thoughts. r/r


Before i say stuff, all Invader Zim stuff is copywritten by Johnen Vasquez. Its me agian, Comforting huh? Yeah this is my....what 6th Posted fanfic, right? i think so. I'm working on anthor fic besides this one, i dunno if i'll EVER finsh... Its kinda like survivor....With Bues Clues, Dora the explorer, Chalk Zone,Invader Zim and the fairly odd parents....i think thats all.... As constestants. but anyways here's my story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giving Up  
  
  
  
Dib sits in his room, crying. He is writing in a notebook: Hello agian, it's me, Dib. I miss you. I wish you were still here, Gaz hates me, It seems as dad doesnt know i'm alive and there's an alien trying to overthrow the world. Sometimes i wish i was with you, Where ever you are. Sometime's its hard, you know, Parent teacher night, having a screen with a picture of a guy on it as my dad, not being able to show up in person. I think i was the only one there with out a mom with me, it makes me uncomfortable sometimes. Gaz has her Gameslave dad has his show, and i don't even think i've got anything anymore... I've given up on the paranomal, mom. I'm sorry, but i just don't think the world reconizes me anymore, All my attemps to stop the alien, all the Mysterious Mysterys i've watched all the thing's i've gone through, i look back and it seems as nothing Zim, ChickenFoot......It all just seems so pointless now. Maybe I was just wasting my life the entire time, maybe the paranormal never really was right for me. Maybe I'm supposed to be a scientist, like dad or maybe a job in fast food preperation i really don't know anymore. All my attemps ever got me were getting in a crazy bucket, going to the crazy skool for boys, being turned into baloney, dubbed as having a big head, and a lousy paranormal investagator named Bill as my partner on Career day. If i kept with the paranormal, would i become just like Bill? Even Zim got one friend for a while, Keef, and i don't even have one friend, the alien has had a friend and i have never, even as a baby i was just made fun of for my interest in the paranormal, Well, NO MORE!! I'm through with all of this, When i'm gone will the world know not of how much i tried? Well, i don't care anymore. Mankind can live with out me know, they may hate me but they will be sorry when i'm gone, I hope Zim does destroy the planet, then they will know what it feels like to be my dreams and hopes and they will see what i've been living for the first time. Well i don't have much to say, to those who have read this, my final achive, I hope you now know and understand, Life is pointless with no friends,love and family.So with that final statment i bid earth good-bye maybe now they will understand. I hope to see you mom, If not, I do and always will love you.  
  
Dib rips out the page and and puts it on his shelf, and pulls out a knife that was underneath his matress and starts to lean towards his arm when he hears "No, Dib, please don't...Don't give up your dreams like i did, i love you too, and please never stop beliving......I'll see you when its your time, Dib, please don't end it as quick as i did." A familer voice trails off "mom....?" Dib asks in disbelif but the voice was gone. Dib puts the knife away and wipes his tears away and slowy drifts off to sleep sniffling slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Incase you didnt get that, My story infers that Dib's mom commited suicide, just a thought i had....  
  
Note: *says in a weird consuler voice* Suicide is not the anwser, Kids. It only makes you see one of t-t-t-tHEMM those Consuler People!!!!!!!!! Garg. i hate them, i hate them soooooooooo much. Oh yeah i dont see the consuler for that reason, cause i'm not suicidal, i'm just crazy. 


End file.
